The next DX Generation
by DOOLlover08
Summary: Dx/kliq-shawn,sean,paul,scott,kevinhad children in the year of 1989. The children grew up together and went to the same boarding school. They joined OVW in '07 as a team and got a contract for WWE in '11. Now the KIDDO Corp are there to stop John L's crap
1. Chapter 1

Yes I already have a WWE story – the other mcmahon - , and I will finish it, I just had this idea in my head for a while and wanted to see what people thought of it. I own nothing but SJ, Kensi, Matt, and Luke.

Camera's flashing, lights shining, and my heart races a mile a minute. This is the life I had grown up in; this is the life I was born to be in. I was born a wrestler and I wasn't about to let anyone down. My music starts playing and I head down the ramp next to my best friends in the world. Matt and Luke flash Kensi and me a stupid grin before running the rest of the way to the ring and sliding under the rope like Adam Copeland when he and Amy were dating. I hold a hand out to Kensi and hold hers while she walks up the metal steps. I jumped onto the ring and hold the rope down while the brown haired, blue eyed beautiful person stepped through and we joined our friends in the middle of the squared circle.

The fans are silent; they're trying to figure out who we are and why Matt, Luke, and I look so familiar and whose eyes Kensi inherited. A tech guy hands me a mic and I hold it up to my mouth. No words leave my mouth; for the first time in my life I was star struck at the thousands of fans standing in the arena around me. Adrenaline starts flowing through my veins and the words come to me as naturally as wrestling.

"Hello Oklahoma City, before we tell you who were are, I have a question for you." I say as my grin widens and I understand why my father liked being in the ring and entertaining the people all around the world. I look at the other three people standing in the ring around me and hand the mic to Kensi. She turns toward the fans behind King and Michael Cole.

"Are you ready?" the words flow out of her mouth as easy as the words to her favorite song. How could they not, after all we had grown up saying those three words as we followed our dads through the arena's and airports.

The crowd goes wild at the question; Luke grabs the mic and climbed onto the second turn buckle "No, she asked ARE YOU READY!"

Just as the fans are about to answer I feel myself falling and as usual I woke up as the airplane was landing.

"Having the fame dream again?" Kensi teased as I ran a hand through my sandy brown hair.

Matt and Luke turned around in their seats to grin at us. Luke fixed the hair tie in his black hair then said "Well, here we are. Kiddo Corp is about to blow the roof off of Boston."

I grinned back at him as everyone started unbuckling their seat belts and getting off the plane. I grabbed my bag from the over head compartment and followed the others off. The chilly Boston air had no affect on me as we headed toward the awaiting limo where good ol' JR was waiting for us. We shook his hand; well Kensi hugged him, as the driver pulled the limo out of the airport parking lot.

JR reached into his brief case and pulled out a stack of folders "I would just like to say that I know you four will do a great service in the WWE. I was the one who alerted Vince McMahon of your accomplishments in the OVW."

Kensi hid a giggle behind her hand; I rolled my hands, of course JR wasn't talking about her. Triple H was Kensi's father; Vince had tried to give her a contract the moment she turned sixteen.

JR looked down at the stack of folders "Inside these folders are some papers we need you to look over and sign; also, it will give you a bit of information about your matches and such for the next few weeks." He handed a blue folder to Kensi and looked at the other three. "Mathew Nash," he read

Matt, with his long black hair and grey eyes, nearly squashed JR with his 6'4" frame as he seemed to fly across the seat to get his folder.

The Oklahoma native seemed a bit shaken as he read "Lucas Hall," he held the folder out as 6'1" Luke, with his brown eyes flashing and his black hair falling out of his pony tail, reached out and grabbed it.

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom JR.,"

I nodded and took my folder "It's SJ JR; I'm going by Shawn Michaels while in wrestling persona."

Jim Ross looked at the four twenty two years old in front of him and I couldn't help but grin smugly as he said "Mackenzie Levesque, Mathew Nash, Lucas Scott, and Shawn Michaels, welcome to the WWE."

So…..tell me what you think! Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I just found out that Nash and Hall weren't in DX but for the story they basically added the Cliq and DX together. Other DX member's children might show up, if u have any particular I'd be happy to add them in. Oh and I own no one but those mentioned in chapter one.

We went to the arena first; JR had a meeting so we decided to walk around the arena and meet the talent, most who hadn't been there when we were kids.

The halls were filled with tech guys and employees running around getting the back stage set up. I followed the others to the locker room where the 'rookies' got ready. We walked inside and I didn't know any of them. I mean, I knew their names but I had never met any of them. Santino was there, along with a few ex Nexus and Corre guys, and a few others I couldn't remember their names at the moment.

"Newbies?" Justin Gabriel asked as he finished lacing up his boots.

Just as I went to say some smart remark, Matt stepped forward and said "I don't know about being a newbie; we're a whole lot better then you'll ever be."

Heath Slater stepped toward us and I readied myself for a fight. Slater looked all of us over then said "Is that so, do you think you're better then us?"

Luke threw a wink at a few Divas who had walked in before turning back to Slater and Gabriel. "I don't think, everyone who knows me knows damn well that me thinking is never a good thing. No, I know for a fact that my boys and I can kick your asses in five minutes."

I grabbed Luke and Matt's jackets as Slater and Gabriel stepped less then an inch away from us "We bet you a thousand dollars, a piece, that we could beat you in five minutes." Slater growled

I looked at Luke, Matt, and Kensi and sighed knowing I was going to be a part in this. I stuck my hand out toward Justin Gabriel "Deal,"

Just when I thought the south African native was going to shake my hand in return, his fist landed on the side of my face. Pain shot through it, but I barely felt anything as anger shot through me and I dove the short distance between us and slammed Gabriel into the lockers. Hands were grabbing me to pull me off; I pushed them all off while managing to give Justin Gabriel a bloody nose and a few cuts on his lip from the class ring I wear on my right hand.

"What is going on in here?" I knew that voice all to well; and enter John Poopface

I got to my feet and turned to face the interm. General Manager. "Hello Johnny boy, how are you?" I asked panting, trying to catch my breath.

The head of talent relations looked at the Kiddo Corp, Slater, and Gabriel "Settle this out in the ring, before the show starts."

I looked down at my watch, four hours before the show. "Let's settle this now,"

Slater and Gabriel looked at each other then grinned "Be at the ring in ten minutes."

I pulled Luke and Matt out of the room and we followed Kensi down the hall to a door marked Big Show. All four of us sighed in relief that there was still someone we knew working with the WWE.

"Knock, Knock." Kensi said as we walked into the room

Show looked up from going through his bag and smiled at us "I heard some new talent was coming, never thought it would be you four."

Kensi smiled back "Yep, we're bringing trouble back to the wrestling business."

I sat my bag down and turned to look at my reflection in the mirror. My sandy brown hair was sticking up all over the place, my blue eyes were the same piercing blue as my father, a bruise was beginning to form on my jaw, and my old scar was a bright pink color against my tanned skin. I looked at the others as Matt and Luke started messing around with Show as Kensi gave a quick call to her family in Connecticut.

"We have seven minutes to get ready," I informed them as I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom.

My wrestling gear matched that of my father's; black pants with red hearts, wrestling boots, and a t-shirt with the words Sexy Boy in training (it was suppose to say just sexy boy, but my father decided to mess with me and have my entire order say in training. The man thought he was so funny). I wrapped up my wrest and stepped out of the bathroom.

Kensi looked up from her IPod and said "Matt and Luke told me to tell you they'd meet you out there."

I nodded and grabbed a piece of gum from my jacket pocket. "Stay here, I'd hate to have to kill some jerk for putting the moves on my best friend."

Her hand brushed through her beautiful brown hair as she said "Stay here? I'm going out there with you."

I barely stopped the grin from appearing as we walked out of the locker room. The walk to the ramp was short and soon we were standing with Luke and Matt. We looked at each other; nervousness was not an option as we walked down the ramp. It was like everything I had dreamed of the past four years. There were no flashing lights, or music playing, or millions of fans screaming our names but this is what we had lived for, the chance to come out to the squared circle and just wrestler in the same ring as some of the best athletes in all of Sports entertainment. As we walked to the ring none of us were ever more scared and more excited in our entire lives.

Review please! Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but those mentioned in other chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

Have you ever delivered a perfect sweet chin music to someone's face? Well I have, and it is awesome. But when it connects to Mark Hernry's face it is oh so much better. Why did I kick Henry? Well it was because he was smart enough to accept Slater and Gabriel's offer of taking on Luke, Matt, and myself.

Anyway, my right foot connected perfectly to Mark Henry's face and I threw my arms into an X as he fell onto his back. I dropped to my knees and threw myself over him as Matt and Luke ran into the ring. They landed on my back as the referee counted to three. The bell rung and as I got to my feet I prayed to god that my father would some day get to see me do something that big at WrestleMania. While my two best friends were taking on two ex members of NEXUS I had taken on the world's strongest man all by myself and won; Randy Orton couldn't do that.

Our music started playing and I looked up in surprise as I heard Kensi said "Orton," and there he was, the Apex Predator was standing at the top of the ramp clapping along with John Cena, John Morrison, and CM Punk.

Kensi turned toward the ring and her eyes widened at something behind me. I turned around to find Henry standing right behind Luke, Matt, and me. I signaled for the other two to get out of the ring as I took a step backwards. I was good at fighting, and I had just gotten lucky, but I wasn't dumb enough to take Mark Henry on right after he had been humiliated by a bunch of newbies.

The arena went silent and I heard people running down the ramp. Orton, Cena, Morrison, and Punk slid into the ring next to Kiddo Corp.

Henry took a step closer to us then seemed to think against it as he slowly got out of the ring. Everyone in the ring watched him walk up the ramp and disappear back stage. I turned to Orton and half expected him to hit me with the RKO, instead I found his hand in the space between us.

"Welcome to the business…kid." And he threw a grin at Kensi.

"I can't believe you're jealous," Kensi hissed a few hours later as we walked to catering to get a salad before the show started.

I tried to hold in my temper as I turned to face her "Our dads worked with these guys, your dad still does, I know how wwe superstars treat woman. Hell, my father used to be like these guys. They use woman for sex then they leave; I just don't want Orton to hurt you like that."

Kensi pushed me into the wall as I could practically feel the anger rolling off of her "I can handle myself; besides, Orton's married so I doubt he wants anything to do with me."

I nodded in mock agreement "Oh yeah because men never get lonely or need some female quality time while their wives aren't around." How could Kensi not be seeing what I was trying to tell her?

Kensi shook her head at me then whispered "I am so tired of you acting like this; just as me out already if you're so worried about some guy snatching me up."

"No, I don't like you Kens. I just want what's best for you." I whispered grabbing her arms. She shoved me away and whispered "I don't need a babysitter Michael." Then she was gone.

I watched her run away, tears already rolling down her face. I threw the bottle of water into the trash and went to find the gym. Most people would go after the hysterical woman but with Kensi it was best to stay out of her way and let her cool off.

"Yo SJ!" Matt and Luke yelled as I walked into the gym that had been set up just for the wwe employees.

I nodded at them and walked over to the leg press. When I was in high school I tore up my knee playing football, so I had to spend extra time on my left leg.

Pain shot through my knee and I suddenly regretted fighting MMA with Luke earlier that day. Pushing the pain away, I moved slowly over to the punching bag, I was so worked up in taking my frustration about Kensi out on something other then the wall I didn't see R-Truth and the Miz walk in until I had moved to the treadmill.

"Crap," I mumbled as I took the treadmill beside Evan Bourne, this day keeps getting better and better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, I own nothing but Kiddo Corp members, their entry into the WWE and any idea not used by WWE. Thanks to my coz Lord of the Abyss for being my first reviewer and thanks to everyone who has liked/alerted this story. I hope everyone likes this chapter and continues to like this story.

By show time my left knee was numb and my level of grouchiness had reached a new all time high. My episode with Kensi was getting to me; Luke and Matt were ready to rip my head off.

Kiddo Corp was scheduled to fight in a mixed eight man tag team match against the Miz, R-Truth, Alberto Del Rio, and Natalia Neidhart at the beginning of the show. The WWE creative team had assigned us to go out to 'we weren't born to follow' by Bon Jovi and, if we won, walk out to the theme song of D-Generation X.

My heart was pounding against my chest as I walked with the others to the curtains where Miz, Truth, Rio, and Neidhart were waiting.

"Where's your car Al?" Luke asked as Kensi stood glaring daggers at Miz. Del Rio whispered something in Spanish to his little ring announcer then threw a rude gesture our way.

I wasn't always a born again Christian's son, but I had been for the past decade and something's made me very uncomfortable. Most curse words, sex before marriage, promiscuous sex, inappropriate talk/actions/gestures. So I couldn't help the flinch that my body did as Awesome Truth's music came on and Del Rio turned toward the curtain to go next.

"Remember your training and that you're not alone out there." Kensi was saying to us as the voice of Bon Jovi's chorus to my favorite song by him started blaring.

Luke and matt threw up the Kliq symbol as Kensi and I crossed out arms into an X above our heads.

We turned and stepped onto the stage. Lights were flashing, music playing, the crowd was completely quiet. Kiddo Corp ignored this and started down the ramp. I looked up at the ceiling and fell to my knees; just as the original sexy boy had done for years before me.

'Dear god,' I thought 'Thank you for giving me the talent and ability to do what I love. Please watch over Kiddo Corp and the others tonight; no serious injuries would be nice. Amen.' I got to my feet as King finished introducing us.

"…and lastly to get into the ring, from the group known as Kiddo Corporation, from San Antonin, Texas, he is the son of the heartbreak kid…Shawn Michaels…Junior."

I chuckled at the hesitated junior as I excitedly jumped over the top rope. I climbed onto the middle rope and threw my arms down in an x. There was no fear or nervousness anymore; we were in our safe place. We were in our own little world where we were invincible.

"Del Rio," Luke mumbled as I turned around to see who was fighting first for the opponent team. I looked at Matt and Luke and knew I'd have to hear Matt complain for the rest of the month that he didn't get to start off our first official WWE match. I grabbed Luke's arm and we climbed out of the ring.

The match started off with Matt and Rio's test of strength then they moved on to punching each other and banging their opponents face's into the turn buckles. Matt turned to kick Rio in the face only to be close lined by Rio. The son of Diesel fell to the mat holding his throat.

"Get up Mattie," Luke hissed as Kensi clutched my arm.

The fans were booing Rio as he dropped to the mat; taunting Matt as he tried to get back to his feet. Suddenly Rio grabbed Matt's hand to perform his signature move; the cross arm breaker. I hadn't even seen Luke move into the ring until he had already grabbed Rio by the hair and was throwing his large fist into the Mexican aristocrat. The referee started counting and Miz and Truth were stepping into the ring.

"Luke come on man; Matt can do this." I shouted trying to stop things from getting out of hand. Luke had just released Del Rio when the crowd started going nuts. My head turned to find Punk running down the ramp, and he was heading straight for the WWE champion.

"He's going to get us disqualified." Kensi said as her temper began to rise. I gave her a reassuring smile before jumping off of the metal steps and blocking Punk's way to the ring.

The man looked at me like some bug he would love to squash under his boot as I grabbed his arm. "Come on Punk; if u want Del Rio at least wait for the match to be over with." He looked around at the fans and at the stage then back at me "Sorry kid; I can't do that." Then his fist crashed into my eye. I fell backwards in shock as the ref rang the bell.

Punk moved past me and slid into the ring. I got to my feet using the awesome move my dad had used right before his super kick (**A/**N **Kip up, though I don't know how much Shawn Michaels actually did this right before Sweet Chin Music**) and turned to find Luke fighting Miz, Matt fighting Truth, Punk was taking on Del Rio, and Kensi was kicking Neidhart. I slid into the room and tried to stop the chaos from continuing. I could only take so many shoves and punches before my anger management book flew out the window.

My foot came up subconsciously, Truth fell, a left and right fisted punch had the Miz flipping over the rope and landing outside the ring. I landed a kick to Punk's back, grabbed Del Rio by the hair and threw him out of the ring. I turned as Punk got to his feet and Luke, Matt, and Kensi leaned against the ropes.

"This was our match Punk; I would've been just fine with you beating up Del Rio after we had won, but since you just couldn't wait…we have a problem." I said giving him one last shove before turning around to leave the ring.

"Where you going kid I thought we were having fun." Punk said as he grabbed a microphone from a tech guy.

I didn't turn back around to face him, or to acknowledge him. I stepped through the ropes and headed up the ramp; hoping the other three were following.

In all my years of training with my dad and wrestling for Ohio Valley Wrestling I had never thought my first day in the WWE would be like this. The only thing I could think as we headed for the locker rooms was 'Thank god we hadn't ran into Kevin Nash'.

So please review and tell me what you thought! again if there is some wrestler u want to see in this story that isn't on wrestling or is that u want to see make an appearance review and tell me or send me a message I'd be happy to add them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who've /reviewed! I hope you continue to like my story and I hope you like this chapter. I own nothing but my own ideas and characters mentioned in previous chapters/characters you don't recognize.

We had debuted at a house show that was recorded for WWE records only; we didn't appear on Smackdown, nor did we make any appearance at Survivor Series. We were the new kids on the block that had already made a name for themselves the first day we were in the company. The night of Survivor Series in Madison Square Garden was explosive and big. Punk became the new WWE champion, the Rock and John Cena beat Awesome Truth, Mark Henry vs. Big Show, and a few other memorable matches. Kiddo Corp spent the whole night doing three things; 1) To meet all the superstars and get to know them, 2) To stay far away from Kevin Nash, and 3) To try and find a way to beat up John Poopface (Laurinaitis). And get away with it.

Finally Monday rolled around and it was finally the day we would make our true WWE debut. Kiddo Corp started out eating breakfast at 5:30 am, in the gym by 6, meeting with the WWE creative team at 8, and at the arena by 11. From 11 to 7 we had a few practice fights with a few of the guys (Kensi went shopping with Kelly Kelly and Eve for a few hours), then took a walk outside to meet some of the fans. The fans were amazing, some of them had been in Boston and had seen us wrestle; I love the fan base the WWE superstars have.

"How are you guys?" I shouted as a few body guards walked over to us. Luke punched my arm and pointed toward the door where Orton and Cena were waiting. "Ok, I'll see you all in the arena!" I yelled as Kensi smiled happily up at me. I high fived a few more fans before making my way back inside.

Cena and Orton nodded knowingly as the doors closed and blocked the sound of the thousands of fans waiting to be let in outside. I chanced a look toward Kensi to find she was looking puzzled at her cell. "Kens, is something wrong?"

She shook her head making her blond hair fall over her face "Nothing, just a text from my dad. I should take this."

"I'll go with you," Luke said as he pulled his phone out "If I don't call my mom she'll kill me when I go to see her."

As I watched them walk away I couldn't stop the jealous feeling that rose in my chest. Trying to get my mind onto something else I turned toward Orton, Cena, and Matt and asked "Want to go to catering and get a salad or something?"

Orton sighed and ran a hand over his face "After last night I could use a beer." Then his eyes widened as an apology was clearly stated on his face.

I put my hands up with a small appreciative grin on my face "Thank you for apologizing, but you can say whatever you want even if I don't prefer to talk like that. I know not everyone is going to have my views; it's cool really."

Matt started laughing and everyone around him turned to him as to ask what he was on. My tall friend grinned weirdly at us before holding his phone up and walking away. I blinked in confusion before slowly turning to face the other two superstars. "That was probably his girlfriend he's had for the past yeah and a half." I explained as I caught sight of Big Daddy Cool walking through security check. With a quick look around I realized I had no escape. Matt's father looked at Orton and Cena, then his eyes fell past them on me.

"MJ, is that you kid?" Kevin Nash asked as he swung his bag over his shoulder and headed my way.

Orton and Cena shared a look before slapping my back as they walked away. I ran a hand through my hair as I stood facing one of my father's best long time friends.

Kevin Nash had been my uncle since I was really little; almost since I was born. He was my Uncle Kev; he came to my little league matches, a few of my football games, a few of my high school wrestling matches. He was the first one to know that I had a crush in eighth grade, and he bailed me out of jail when I had my one night of teenage rebellion and got wasted at a friend's house (something my dad, to this day, does not know about. Well actually, Rebecca probably told him.). Now Kevin Nash is just the guy that started a childish feud with Paul Levesque.

"Actually, I go by SJ now…Shawn Jr." I whispered trying not to let the feelings of betrayal I was holding toward the man in front of me on the behalf of Kensi and her entire family.

Nash nodded and threw an arm around my shoulders "You think I'm a bad guy now don't you?" I couldn't help but notice his grip tighten "What about you dad, does he hate me for picking on the poor little Hunter Helmsley?"

I shoved his arm away, sudden anger boiling in my stomach "We're not rolling right now _Uncle_ Kevin, you can call him Paul. You can also give me the real reason why you've done what you have done. What did Paul do to you that got you so mad?"

Nash growled and closed the gap between us so we were nose to nose "Stay out of things you don't understand kid."

I laughed "All you legends are the same; you think you're so much better then the wrestlers today because we didn't fight with all of you. Well call me Randy Orton, because I'm challenging you to a match at the next pay per view." To this day I still don't know where the courage came from to challenge the 6'10" legend, but I should've known what was about to happen.

Nash laughed out loud in a cruel, evil laugh then out of no where his big boot was crashing into my face. My nose cracked and blood started falling instantly. I felt a tug on my shirt and I opened my eyes to stare up at him. "If you really want your match, then you have it, if you change your mind I'm always willing to send you home to your daddy and your hot step mommy for a year or two."

"And if you want to back out, I'll be willing to make that happen." I whispered whipping blood off of my lips.

Nash snarled, let my shirt go, and walked away just as I heard Kensi's voice followed by Luke. I watched them both stop and wait for Nash to be gone before running over to me. Kensi grabbed my head as Luke called for a medic.

My blue eyes clashed with Kensi's and in a pain stricken haze (or that's what I decided to blame it on) I leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. As I pulled away I was happy to see some happiness and shyness in the eyes of my best friend.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked pretending not to have seen the kiss.

I nodded and slowly got to my feet "I'll be fine; so, do either of you have an idea as to how I should tell Matt I might beat his dad at a PPV?"

Review please and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all like this chapter, don't forget to review! I own nothing but those mentioned in previous chapters, Angela Hickenbottom, Nathan Waltman, and my ideas.

"Passing along a message? What kind of lame ass excuse is that?"

I flinched at both the loud voice and the curse word as Kensi pressed a bag of ice to my nose. "You should take a pain killer Michael, how are you going to focus on your match tonight if you're in pain form your nose?" she whispered as she sat the ice down and reached over to get something from my bag.

I shook my head at Kensi as Luke pulled my cell from my jacket pocket which had been thrown over the back of the chair sitting in the corner of the room. My eyebrows shot up as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Yes Mrs. Hickenbottom, he's fine." Luke said as walked over to me "Yes ma'am, here he is."

I took my blue phone and hit the speaker button. My head hurt and I did not feel like holding something against my bruised face, "Hi Becca," I whispered to my step mom as Kensi straightened up holding my wrestling gear.

"Are you alright? JR called the house and told us what Nash did! Did he hurt you?" Rebecca half yelled in hysteria "Does your father need to come up there?"

I sighed and gave Luke a look that said "Really, you just had to answer the call from my mommy?" "Becca I'm fine really, you and dad don't need to worry about me."

Her tone softened as she whispered "How's Mackenzie, is she making sure you boys eat right?"

I looked at the other three and we all shared an identical smile as I said "Yes mom, as always." Just as there was some shuffling on the Texas end of the line, then I heard Rebecca say "Tell him hi,"

"Hi daddy," my heart swelled at the voice of my beautiful little girl.

"Hey sweetheart," I cooed as Kensi, Luke, and Matt held up their pinkie fingers signally that I was wrapped around my little angle's finger. "Do you like being with grammy and papa?"

My little girl started naming off a long list of things she had done with m dad, Rebecca, my little brother Cameron, and my little sister Cheyenne. For a three year old, Angela Marie Hickenbottom was really smart. By one she could already identify shapes and colors, by two she was speaking in almost complete, clear sentences, and was able to recite the alphabet; my dad calls her a gift from god which kind of symbolizes the meaning of her name. Angela: messenger of god.

My eyes drifted to the clock above the door, 8:15. "Angel, daddy has to go to work. I'll call you later."

"I love you daddy," Angie whispered in her small, innocent voice.

"As I love you until long after the mountains come crashing down." I heard the line go dead and had to use all my will power not to call San Antonin back.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up as Matt sat down beside me. "So Nate is coming; Vincey Man (Matt's name for Vincent McMahon) just gave him a contract to join Raw."

Luke's fist shot into the air as he jumped up and down like a school girl who had just met Justin Beiber "Yes! The entire group is almost here!" I rolled my eyes at his antics, but was secretly doing the same thing inside my head.

Fourteen years prior to joining WWE a group of adorable, innocent eight year olds just happened to be the children of a group of guys with no idea how to raise children. The fathers were pro – wrestlers with promising careers; Scott Hall born October 20th, 1958, Kevin Nash born July 9th, 1959, Michael Shawn Hickenbottom (my dear old man) born July 22nd, 1965, Paul Levesque born July 27th, 1969, and Sean Waltman born July 13th, 1972. The kids weren't even in junior high and were to hyper for a few men to keep an eye on, so they sent their children to a private boarding school in Los Angeles. And so the group known as Kiddo Corporation (Kiddo Corp) came to be consisting of Nathan Waltman born January 1st, 1989, yours truly Michael Shawn Hickenbottom Junior born January 1st, 1989, Mackenzie "Kensi" Marie Levesque born February 14th, 1989, Mathew Nash and Lucas Hall born May 1st, 1989. We were all straight A (Kensi and me) and B (Luke, Matt, and Nate) students. We played on the wrestling, basketball, soccer, baseball/softball, football/cheerleading teams; I played on the football team for one game until I got kicked out for beating up a kid from the other team. We also took part in a lot of clubs and community service groups.

Kiddo Corp has never been separated for long periods of times; ever since we started school together we've made our families agree to meet somewhere for holidays where we can all be together, or we don't show up. So Nate coming to Raw made everyone in the room very happy.

"Okay SJ, time to get changed." Kensi sighed and sat my gear on my lap ""I'm off to the women's locker room to get ready for my match against Beth Phoenix."

I got to my feet and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry kens, about the stuff I said the other day. I was being stupid and irrational."

Kensi nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I know you're sorry SJ, and I forgive you. Now, go get ready." And she walked from the room.

Luke whistles from behind me "Boy are you in love with her," I shoved him out of the way and grabbed my gear off of the bed.

"Why does everyone think I like Kensi? We're just friends, honest." I explained, although I knew I was only lying to myself.

Matt and Luke shared a look, slapped my shoulders, and then walked out of the room. I locked the door and pulled off my shirt.

So review please and tell what you think .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, I messed up on dates while writing this. But this is written to take place next Monday (November 28th,). Anyway, I own nothing but those characters/ideas mentioned in previous chapters.

The Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina was packed and ready to see a good fight as Bon Jovi's 'we weren't born to follow' started playing and I walked through the curtains. The crowd went crazy; apparently news had traveled fast of my take down of Mark Henry. A grin spread over my face as I turned to the camera a few feet away from me.

"I love you dad, this one is for you." I yelled over the cheering before heading down the ramp. I dropped my knees and threw up a quick prayer to the man upstairs. Once I was back on my feet, I ran down the ramp and rolled under the bottom rope. I was taking in as much cheering as I could before Nash and Ziggler came out. I pulled off my sexy boy in training t-shirt and slid out of the ring and walked over to a kid sitting in a wheel chair. "What did you do to yourself kid?"

He grinned and said "I fell out of a tree," then his hand swept through his hair and I grinned at him; I used to do the same thing when I was kid. I leaned across the black wall separating the fans from the talent and handed the shirt to him. The kid's eyes widened as he sat staring up at me.

"What's your name?" I shouted as Ryder's theme song started playing. I heard the kid yell a faint Eric as the referee signaled for me to return to the ring. I gave Eric a quick high five before getting back into the ring as Ryder climbed down from the corner turnbuckle. "Woo! Woo! Woo!" I yelled as he turned around. He copied me then we high fived and turned to face the ramp as Dolph and Vicky started down the ramp.

"What is Mr. Laurinaitis thinking?" Cole was saying from the announcer table "Michaels and Ryder are no match for Dolph, let alone Dolph and Kevin Nash."

King laughed "If Shawn is anything like his father he can take anything John Laurinaitis throws at him."

I made a mental note to add Jerry Lawler to my following list on twitter as my last opponent's theme song started playing. I looked up and my eyes instantly made contact with those of Kevin Nash. My hand moved to my nose and Nash smiled smugly. I swallowed the urge to go against everything I believed in and start yelling a few curse words I had heard Matt, Luke, and Nate use over the years. Nash walked up the medal stairs and over the top rope. I threw a look at Ryder; he was a good fighter, but when Nash got in there was no way Ryder could take him on. Dolph was up first so I stepped through the ropes to stand outside the ring.

My earlier thoughts of Zack Ryder being a good wrestler went out the window when I actually saw him up and close. He was awesome; wrestling came natural to him just as it does to the rest of us. I had seen him fight in warm ups but in an actual match he was completely different and focused. The twenty six year old definitely had a future in the business.

Ryder jumped over Ziggler, something Ziggler obviously saw coming because as soon as Ryder landed behind him Ziggler turned and performed a rather good reverse bulldog. Nash cheered and clapped loudly as Ziggler got to his feet and started over toward his corner.

"Come on Z Ry!" I yelled trying to get him to his feet as he slowly started crawling over toward me. I stretched my arm out as far as it would go as Ziggler's hand slapped into Nash's. "Now Ryder lets go man!" The crowd was going nuts; trying to cheer louder and louder to get my partner to his feet. Nash stepped into the ring as Ryder managed to pull himself to his feet and lung toward me. I couldn't help the happy 'YES!' that left my mouth as his hand hit mine. The ref made the signal that the tag had been made and I stepped into the ring.

Suddenly music started playing and out came John Laurinaitis dressed in a referee outfit. I looked at Nash and, to my surprise, found he was just as confused as I was. "I'm sorry for interrupting," the Interm. GM of Raw said as he stepped into the ring "I have decided to referee this match to make sure it's called fairly. Now I'm not accusing anyone of doing anything, it's just incase." He ordered the other ref to leave then nodded for the bell to ring.

'Fair my backside,' I thought as I saw Nash sneak a small glance toward the executive vice president of talent relations. I pushed all thoughts aside and sized up the man in front of me. I held a hand up and motioned for Nash to make the first move. "Bring it," the words ran through my head as I remembered back to sitting in front of the TV watching Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson fighting and using the same hand motion.

Nash lost his smugness and threw a punch. With a quick move of my head I barely missed the hit. My foot came up and slammed into Nash's knee; while my other came up and slammed into the side of his face. With a roll and a quick Kip up I was back on my feet and already feeling the super kick coming up. Just as I went to tune the band up, as it was referred to whenever my father slammed his foot into the mat, John Poopface stepped in front of me and started yelling something at me. I pushed him out of the way and crashed right into Nash's boot for the second time that night. I fell to the mat and could feel my nose move out of place. Nash pulled me onto my feet and his hand closed around my throat. I pulled at his fingers as I began to fell lightheaded. Undertaker and Kane use this move all the time; but they definitely do not use it to actually inflict real pain on their opponents.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and acted on instinct. My hands came up and grabbed both sides of his head, and then mine slammed into his. Oh yeah, I was going to have a major headache later. I fell to the mat along with Nash and we both laid there for only god knows how long before I had enough air in my lungs to pull myself up. Laurinaitis was bending over Nash, making sure he was okay when I heard an almost animal like growl escape the throat of the man I had known nearly my entire life. In the blink of an eye WWE's vice president of talent relations and Raw GM was thrown into the turnbuckle and fell to the mat like a bag of potatoes. My eyes landed on Nash as he stood up and started toward me.

Just when I thought I was about to be knocked unconscious the crowd started cheering and everyone in the arena turned toward the ramp where none other then the Game was coming toward us in a referee outfit. With a quick glance toward Ryder I found him beating on Ziggler outside the ring next to Cole and Lawler. Nash was busy watching his ex best friend and I knew my window of opportunity was closing, My foot came down, Nash turned around and I took a step forward hoping I could kick high enough to reach the 6'10" needed to win. My foot connected with his jaw and Nash crashed to the ground in shock, surprise, and pain. I grabbed his leg and threw an arm out to cover his shoulders so they couldn't move. Kensi's father fell to the ground and gave the quickest three count I had ever seen in my entire life.

I moved away from Nash and sat in the middle of the ring in shock. Paul came over and pulled me to my feet. After a quick hug I was having my arm held up in the air by the Cerebral Assassin himself. The moment Ryder got into the ring I grabbed his arm and held it up. No mater what had happened, no mater who was the referee I had beat Kevin Nash all on my own; a feat I don't believe any other twenty two year old, just got a WWE contract less then two weeks ago, could ever accomplish.

OMG! I loved writing this chapter! I hope I got all the moves right and Nash's, cole's, King's Ryder's., and Ziggler's attitudes right! PLEASE, PLEASE review! I'd appreciate it very much!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, I own nothing but those mentioned in previous chapters.

I stumbled up the ramp with Ryder and Paul; barely noticing the fans very loud cheering or the slaps on the back they gave me. Everything was a blur until we got back stage and I looked up from the floor to find CM Punk standing in front of me.

"Good job kid," and his hand was reached out toward me. I shook it with a smile pulling on my lips.

"SJ," came Kensi, Matt, and Luke then Kensi's body crashed into me. My arms wrapped around her waist and my lips pressed into hers before I could even comprehend what exactly I was doing. The noise went out and the world stopped spinning. I was kissing Mackenzie Levesque, my best friend in the entire world.

I pulled away and looked down into her baby blue eyes so filled with shock and confusion. Her hand pressed into my cheek and for a moment I was sure she was going to slap me, but she just whispered "Now I know why Allison liked you so much, you're a very good kisser."

Paul cleared his throat and ran a hand over his face, "Junior you might want to go call Rebecca and your father."

"I'll help you to the locker room." Luke whispered as Matt walked past us and stared at the monitor which showed Nash getting back to his feet.

I made a move to grab my friend's arm; he moved out of my range and headed for the ramp. I pulled my arms from around Kensi and ran after Matt. "Matt, what are you going do?"

He shook his head "I don't know, I just want to beat him to a bloody pulp! He thinks I'm choosing you and Paul over the family, I'm not even allowed to talk to my own little brother because of him!"

I flinched, Tristan Nash was one of the most important people in the world to his older brother and I'd hate to be the person who kept him away from Matt. "Look Matt, make a match to go against your father. He's pretty angry right now and it would not be a good idea to take him on tonight, lets go back to the hotel and cool off."

"Matt please," Kensi begged grabbing his arm.

Matt looked at us and mumbled "Why did you become my friends?" then he turned around to look at Paul. "I want a match next week against my father, can you make that happen?"

"I am still the COO; yeah I can make it happen." Paul nodded with a ruthless grin on his face.

I congratulated Zack Ryder one more time before Kiddo Corp, once again, headed for the locker rooms. I grabbed Kensi's hand as we walked past the line of wrestlers staring at me like I had to heads. "You're already a legend SJ." Luke whispered as he high fived Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. "Matt will become one next week when he beats his old man, and I'm going to wait until Nate gets here then we'll all be legends."

Kensi playfully cleared her throat "And what about me? Will I be a legend because I carried your bags?"

I laughed as Matt said "Of course not," and threw his arm around her shoulders "You're going to be the next Diva champion."

I looked at my friends and sighed; we had already turned the wrestling business upside down with just four of us around, they were not going to be able to live when Nate arrived the next week.

The sun was way to bright the next morning when Kensi came running into the hotel room I was sharing with Luke (Matt's girlfriend had flown in to travel with him for a few weeks). I groaned and rolled onto my stomach; that girl should not be allowed to be a morning person.

"Get up sleepy heads, my dad has a surprise for us at that fancy restaurant down the street." Kensi said as I heard a zipper being unzipped. I sat up and threw a pillow at Luke then turned to find Kensi pulling my monkey suit from my suitcase. "My dad told me to have you guys wear your suits; his words were, if I have to so do the kids."

Luke got to his feet and my hand flew to cover my eyes; to this day the guy still doesn't wear any bottoms to bed. He chuckled and a minute later I heard the bathroom door close. I moved my hand to run through my hair and found Kensi eyeing me with wonder in her eyes. I lifted an eyebrow at her as I stood up and shivered as the cold air hit my bare chest. I watched as her eyes fell on the cross tattoo over my heart and smiled sadly.

Kensi's mom had been a born again christen, like my dad, who had died when Kensi was fifteen of cancer. That's the reason Kensi likes to hang out with my step-mom, Rebecca reminds her over Elizabeth Moon.

I nodded knowingly and pulled her into a hug as tears welled up in her eyes. Holiday's were hard for her more then any other day, I knew how she felt on some level; all the guys did as well.

Matt's mom was some Vegas show girl who gave birth to him then left him when he was only a day old. Luke's mom was an alcoholic mother who lost custody of him before he was even born. Nate's mother was a teenager who wanted absolutely nothing to do with him until the 1-2-3 kid became famous. My mom raised me until I was seven; when I finally got the courage to call and tell my father what was really going on. All of us hated holiday's until we moved in with our fathers, or for Kensi until her oldest little sister was born and she promised to make every holiday really good for little Aurora Rose Levesque.

"Get ready will ya," Kensi mumbled as she pulled away. She whipped the tears from her eyes as she turned and walked from the room.

I grabbed my suit from the bed as Luke walked out of the bathroom in a towel. He nodded and said "Just ask her out already bro; it's really obvious you're smitten with each other."

I shoved him out of the way and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Even if I was love struck there was no way I would ever admit it to Luke.

An hour later Matt, his girlfriend Lexie, Luke, Kensi, and I walked into the fancy restaurant whose name I couldn't pronounce. Kensi walked up to the nearest waiter and said "We're apart of the Levesque party," the waiter nodded and pointed toward a door near the back. Kensi handed him a hundred dollar bill and lead the way to the door with her arm wrapped around mine.

"Shawn, what exactly is happening here?" Matt whispered as Lexie looked around the place in awe; oh you've got to love the small town girls.

I shrugged my shoulders as Kensi pushed the door open. A loud 'Surprise' filled the room and I nearly had a heart attack as the lights came on and right there in front of us were our families. The McMahons standing in the corner in expensive looking suits and dresses, Matt's fifteen year old brother Tristan and ex step mother were standing closest to us, Luke's ex step mother Dana and his 20 year old brother Cody and 17 year old sister Cassidy were standing next to mine and Kensi's father's then our step moms and younger siblings were standing by the buffet.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked as the others ran over to hug their families. Dad came over and gave me a big hug and a proud kiss on the forehead. "Aren't you supposed to be filming you're hunting show?"

"This is a late Thanksgiving," Rebecca answered as she pushed dad away so she could hug me. I hugged her back and smiled as I felt Cheyenne wrap her arms around my waist.

I leant down to look into her eyes "How are you sis, are you helping mom and dad watch over Angel?"

"Of course," my seven year old sister said as I heard a loud squeal then Kensi ask "Who's a pretty girl?" My eyes darted upward and I was across the room in less then a minute pulling my precious, beautiful little girl into a hug.

"Daddy," Angela squealed in delight as I blew kisses onto her cheek "Daddy happy to see me?"

"I'm very happy," I assured her as Kensi tapped a finger to my daughters nose. "Apparently, Kensi is also very happy to see you."

Angel turned to face the brown haired person beside me and asked "You missed me too?"

Kensi nodded then said "Of course I missed you, I love my little Angie."

My eyes traveled over her very serious face and couldn't look away. As if she felt me staring, Kensi looked up at me and we just stood there lost in our own little world.

Something hit my side then I heard my dad whisper "Ask her to dance," my hands started feeling sweaty as I handed Angel to him and stuck my right hand out toward Mackenzie Levesque "Lets dance," and I lead her into the middle of the floor as music started playing from the corner.

My longest chapter and one of my favorites so far! Should Kevin Nash show up? Review and tell me what you think, please thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine, as always I own nothing but those mentioned in previous chapters also SJ's daughter, I'm not sure I've added that in, but I also own her character. I hope you like this Thanksgiving chapter, and for those who celebrate it I hope you had a safe and good one. And for those who have a Facebook check out my WWE fan page titled 'WWE - the best Wrestling entertainment EVA'.

"Yo SJ man wake up!" I rolled over as the pain in my head increased. My arm bumped into something warm and I froze. Very slowly I opened my eyes and came face to face with Kensi. "SJ are you okay?" definitely Luke

I got to my feet, ignoring the pounding headache, and walked over to the door. Pulling it open slightly I came face to face with Luke, Matt, Nate, my dad, Paul, and Shane. Then all too late did I realize I was only wearing my black silk boxers. "What can I do for you?" I asked closing the door so none of them could see Kensi.

A grin was on my friend's faces as Nate said "We're going to the gym, want to tag along?" Just as I went to say no I heard a sigh from behind me and the sound of sheets falling to the floor. I caught my father's raised eyebrow and shame swelled into my heart. "Dad I don't know what happened. I'm really sorry." I whispered quickly as a soft gasp came from behind me.

"SJ," the voice couldn't belong to anyone other then Kensi. Paul pushed me away and slammed the door open.

I turned to find Kensi standing beside the bed with a white robe tied around her. My eyes fell to the floor where I could see her bare feet and some of her bare legs. Luke whistled then said "Um SJ, it was only a prank man. We didn't think you'd go this far." Guilt was written all over the faces of my three guy friends as Paul continued to stare at me; probably planning my death.

"A prank, do you know what happened?" I whispered angrily as dad stepped forward and stood in front me; to either, protect me from Paul or protect the other three twenty two year olds I wasn't quite sure.

Soft patter of feet behind me told me Kensi had walked over to us. "Do you know what happened Michael?" hurt was very obvious in her voice; she already knew the answer. I shook my head no and fell into the white chair behind me.

"Look man it was just a joke, when we brought you back to the hotel last night Kensi wasn't here." Matt said rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked at Kensi who had taken up a defensive stance. She looked at me and said "I came to make sure the boys had brought you back in one piece. Then you said…you said that you…"

I knew what she was getting at. I looked at everyone else and whispered "I told her that I loved her."

Kensi nodded as tears filled her eyes. "He kissed me and I didn't even think anything of it. I kissed him back then one thing led to another and…" We slept together; she didn't need to say it. Everyone in the room knew that's what she was getting at.

Paul seemed to transfer his anger toward me at the other three 'kids' standing beside him. "We need to talk, now."

"Lets take this somewhere else," Shane suggested as he gave dad a look then walked away leading his brother in law and my three friends down the hall.

Dad walked over to the door and turned back to look at me "You are a good kid, and this wasn't your fault. God knows that, and god does not judge you for what happened. You are a good kid," then he left, shutting the door on the way out.

I looked at Kensi who looked ready to break down at any moment. I got to my feet and pulled her into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around my waist as her face tucked into my neck and I could feel the hot tears against my skin. "Kens, whatever happens I will take care of you. I will take care of everything." She didn't respond; just stood there hugging me like her life depended on it. I ran a hand through her hair. I had to do something; I might've been drunk but I still felt bad about sleeping with a woman who wasn't my girlfriend. Just then I knew what I had to do. I placed a hand on each side of her head and gently made it so I could look into her eyes. "Mackenzie Marie Levesque, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She stared at me like she was waiting for me to yell 'Just kidding'. When I didn't a look of happiness appeared on her face as she searched my eyes for confirmation that I meant every word of the question. Then a smile appeared on her face and she whispered "I have waited for you to ask me that question since our time in OVW when you got jealous of me dating…" I interrupted her by lifting her into my arms bridal style. My lips fell on hers and the hormones in my body started up.

Kensi giggled to herself "Sometimes I really hate that you're really religious." I chuckled as I sat her down on her feet. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall 7:30. I ran a hand through my hair and said "I'm going to hop in the shower then we can head to the airport. You might want to go pack."

She nodded then placed a quick peck on my cheek before beginning the hunt for her clothes. I grabbed my duffle bag from the bar and walked into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later we were walking into the airport trying to walk past everyone without being noticed. It was a little hard seeing all the WWE wrestlers/diva's decided to show up at the same time and we had Show with us.

Kensi slipped her hand into mine as we walked toward security. I sat my things on the counter and started pulling change, dollar bills, my wallet, my watch, and my pocket watch (which was given to me on my eighteenth birthday) in the little basket before going through the metal detector. Kensi followed next, forgetting she had her belly button ring in until the second time she went through.

"Bloody metal detector," she mumbled as I finished reclaiming my property. I slipped my wallet back into my back pocket before grabbing her hand again.

"Calm down babe," I whispered as I grabbed our tickets from Paul and headed for the ticket check window so we could board the plane.

_Flight to Dallas, Texas is now boarding_

I grinned; soon I would be home and able to sleep in my own bed, in my own house, on the thirty acre ranch I lived at with my dad, Rebecca, Cameron, and Cheyenne. My house was a three bedroom, one bath, one kitchen, and a small living room cottage that was separated from the main house by the four car garage.

"When will your dad and Rebecca be in San Antonio?" Kensi asked as we gave our luggage to the luggage guys.

I looked up at the ceiling pretending to think before saying "Tomorrow night I think," as Matt, Luke, and Nate walked over. I nodded; telling them that everything was forgiven then said "You three sitting beside us?"

Nate smirked "Nearly killed Paul fighting the tickets out of his hands."

Kensi rolled her eyes but had a look of love on her face for one of the guys she considered a brother. I placed a kiss on her head as Cena and Orton walked past us to get onto the plane.

"We should probably go," Matt whispered as I spotted Nash standing a few feet away with John Laurinaitis, Miz, and Truth.

I nodded in agreement "The sooner we board, the sooner we can get to San Antonio and have some real food."

Luke grinned "Steak and burgers made from real meat." I laughed and pulled him along with Kensi and I before he got to busy drooling that he missed the flight.

Just as I went to sit down in my seat next to Kensi I caught Del Rio staring at my girlfriend; I prayed for his sake that his thoughts were about some long lost sister that he was remembering and not the thoughts that would make me sin by bashing his face in.

Aw it took me forever to write this chapter! I couldn't decide how to write it. I hope you all liked it! Review/Alert please, it's very much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten, I own nothing but my story ideas and my OC's. Oh and the look of the houses, cause obviously I don't know what the Hickenbottom house looks like (not that I wouldn't mind ).

After the four hour flight to Dallas and the eight hours spent at the new arena in Dallas, it was around nine when we were finally done for the day. I collapsed in a chair next to Kensi and leaned my head against the wall.

"I have a match against Beth Phoenix this Friday at Smackdown." Kensi whispered running her hands over the muscles of my shoulders.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye "Why?"

She blinked as if she didn't understand my question then said "I asked for it, earlier while you were training with Brooks and Cena I ran into the Glamizon and that Neidhart girl. They were saying all this stuff about Barbie and Eve, I made a rash decision."

I gasped mockingly "The great Kensi made a rash decision? The world is going to end!" I shouted and laughed when her hand clamped over my mouth.

"Be quite darling, not everyone loves the southern accent on which coats every syllable when you speak." Kensi whispered as she moved to sit on my lap, her hand still covering my mouth.

Her apple perfume washed over me and I couldn't find a bone in my body to stop her from sitting in that position. I looked down at her hand and a devilish grin appeared on my face as Kensi gave me a warning look. "Michael Shawn Hickenbottom Jr. I know what you're thinking, you better not even dare." I choose to pretend as if she hadn't even said anything. My tongue darted out of my mouth and slid across her palm which tasted of smores (her hand lotion).

Kensi shrieked as she jumped to her feet, nearly falling backwards as she went. I watched in amusement as she repeatedly wiped her hand on her daisy duke shorts. A pout formed on her lips as she crossed her arms against her chest. "That was very mean mister." I laughed at her impression of Michelle from the TV show Full House (**A/N Full house is one of my FAVORITE all time TV shows!**).

I stood up and grabbed our bags from the floor "Come on Kens; it's a four hour drive to San Antonio and I would like to get there before tomorrow."

Kensi grinned "Fine, but I get to drive." And she pulled the keys to my black Monte Carlo (I keep it in storage in Dallas whenever I travel so I don't have to rent a car to get home.) out of my pocket.

"Oh no, I'm driving." I said making a reach for my keys. Kensi put her hands behind her back and said "You trained all day; I'm driving so you don't fall asleep and crash into a tree."

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue. I was tired and my body yearned for a few hours of sleep. I placed a quick kiss on her lips before we walked out into the snow falling lightly outside.

The moment we got home to San Antonio we collapsed tiredly on the couch and arm chair stuffed into my tiny living room; I, of course, got the small couch while Kensi got the humongous, reclining, two person arm chair.

I woke up a few hours later to someone banging on the front door. Slowly pulling myself into a standing position, and trying to ignore the ache in my back, I walked to the small hallway and pulled the door open to find none other then Kevin Nash. My first instinct was to wake Kensi and get her out of the house; my second was to beat up Nash. I instead chose to slip on my boots and step outside; creating a distance between my girlfriend and the man who had attacked her father.

"What can I do for you Kevin?" I asked as he stood there looking at the main house

Nash looked around the place then said "I just thought I'd stop by and see how my nephew was doing; Oh, and to congratulate you and Kensi for getting together."

"Thank you, and your nephew is fine." I whispered turning him to look at me "Why did you attack Paul? I mean yes he didn't give you a contract but that's hardly a good reason."

Nash growled in warning "You haven't been around for a few years kid; don't go talking about things you have no clue about."

I nodded and looked back at the door to my cottage. Nash followed my gaze and his eye brows went up in surprise "Is…is Kensi here with you?" I looked at him; was that hope in his voice? Why would he care if my girlfriend, if Paul's daughter, was at my house.

The sound of tires on gravel had me turning around toward the mile long driveway lined with trees. A minute later my dad's black truck was parking in front of us. I looked at Nash before stepping toward the truck.

"Dad, I thought you weren't supposed to be home until tonight." I said as dad stepped out of the truck throwing curious looks toward Nash. Rebecca threw a look toward dad and me to be careful before ushering Cameron, Cheyenne, and my baby girl into the house.

"There wasn't much traffic." Dad whispered stepping past me and came face to face with the man 9" taller then him. "Hey Kev, what brings you here?"

"The same thing that brought you to me all those years ago," Nash answered "I want to know whose side you're on; mine or Paul's."

Dad shook his head "I didn't come to you and you to choose between me and Paul; I didn't come to you at all. That was a story line Kev; this feud you have with Paul is one hundred percent real."

I heard my door open and turned slightly to see Kensi looking very surprised at the three men standing right outside the house. I motioned for her to close the door and stay inside; I didn't want her to get in the middle of a fight if one broke out, and by the looks Nash was throwing my father I was expecting one to happen any minute.

"I was afraid you'd say that Shawn." Nash said as he put a hand on my father's shoulder "The problem is if you're not with me then you're against me."

I saw the punch coming, and I saw Cameron and Cheyenne looking out the living room window of the main house and knew I couldn't let them watch dad get punched by a man they still thought was a really good uncle. I pushed dad out of the way and threw my leg upwards at an angle that landed on the left side of Nash's face sending him into dad's truck. He went to fight back when a gun shot sounded near by. Nash, dad, and I looked up to find Rebecca standing on the porch holding my dad's rifle.

"That's enough; Nash you need to leave now, please." I looked at Nash and nearly felt sorry for the man. You didn't need to live in Texas to know that you never stepped foot on a mama bears territory.

Nash didn't even give us another look as he walked over and climbed into his car. As he sped away from the house I turned to face my father who didn't look very happy. I went to ask him what was wrong, but he just held up a hand signaling for me to stay quiet then walked away. I followed close behind him, past Rebecca and into the house that was already beginning to warm up.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked grabbing his arm

He spun around to face me, the shadow of the heart break kid no where to be seen as he whispered "I do not need my son to fight my battles for me Jr." he sat down on the couch and sighed. "I'm not angry at you, I just pray this battle between Paul and Kevin ends soon." I nodded knowing just what he meant as I picked Angela up and gave her a big hug.

"I should've let you fight it yourself, but I know how you hate us kids seeing you fight." I looked toward the window seat where Cameron and Cheyenne still sat. Then I looked down at Angela who was telling me everything she had seen on _her_ trip. "I'm going to go check on Kensi," I hugged Rebecca and Cheyenne, gave Cameron a quick ruffle of the hair, and a quick smile toward dad before making my across the yard, back to my house. "Kensi, I got someone who can't wait to see you!" I shouted as I walked into the living room to find my blond hair girl was nowhere to be seen.

I sat Angela down on the couch and made my way down the hall toward my bedroom. I pushed the door open quietly to find Kensi looking at the picture sitting on top of my TV. It was from a few years earlier when we were still in OVW. Angela had just been born on my nineteenth birthday and we were celebrating a week late. All of Kiddo Corp and a few friends were standing around the table in the WWE main building in Connecticut.

Matt, Luke, and Nate were in the back pretending to strangle each other, I was to the left with my arms wrapped around my ex wife Allison King who was holding new born Angie, and to the right of the table Kensi stood leaning into the hold of a red tipped black haired guy by the name of Lavits. He was another one of our friends. He hadn't been born into the wrestling business but he had a lot of talent and potential. He was never a member of Kiddo Corp but he might as well have been.

Kensi was running her finger over the right side of the picture "He won't answer my calls," I took the picture from her and threw it on the bed that was pressed up against the wall as Angie appeared carrying Elly (her stuffed elephant in a pink tutu that was given to her by Lavitz the day she was born). I pulled Kensi into a hug and placed a kiss on her temple.

"He's probably busy babe, you know how OVW training is." I whispered as she pulled away from me and picked up Angie. My heart broke at the pained look that covered her beautiful face as she sat down on the bed singing nursery rhymes to my daughter. "I'm going to go cook us some breakfast,"

Kensi shook her head "I'm not hungry Shawn," she whispered as I heard Cameron's voice from the living room. "Michael, do you want to play Smackdown vs. Raw '09 with me?"

I looked at Kensi who nodded yes before getting to her feet. "Go on SJ, I'm going to call my dad."

I placed another kiss on her temple before taking Angie into my own arms. I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room where Cameron was finishing setting up my PS2. "Hey bubby," I said ruffling his hair while using his nickname he use to use for me. "Who are we playing as today?"

"DX," I should've known; it was the same answer every time.

After getting Angie some food and a few bags of chips and a few cans of root beer for the game playing, I settled down between my daughter and my brother for a day of relaxation with a few of the most important people in my life.

Okay…not so happy with the ending really but I'll take it. I hope everyone liked it, review please!


	11. Chapter 11

_I _own nothing but those mentioned in previous chapters and things not recognized. WWE owns all superstar names but those of Kidd Corp and names I'm borrowing from Lord of The Abyss, Oh hop over and check out his WWE story! I hope everyone likes the chapter. (It's in Kensi's POV!) This is the chapter where Kensi goes against Beth Phoenix on Smackdown, so its like December 2nd or something around there.

The bell to the café door chimed softly as I stepped into the small, homey feeling coffee shop. My eyes roamed over the small crowd of people and I was glad no one had recognized me. I drifted toward the counter and bought a hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll.

"Things never change do they Mackenzie?" asked a low, smooth voice from behind me that I knew all to well.

Very slowly I turned around and looked up into the dark eyes of my old OVW boyfriend, Lavitz. My heart skipped a beat as I looked up at his cocky grin, he always had a way at making me go week at the knees; like SJ, my boyfriend! I mentally slapped myself for the momentary forgetfulness of finally being the girlfriend of Shawn Michaels Jr.

"Lavitz, what are you doing here?" I asked in a nervous voice

He shrugged his shoulder as a grin appeared on his face "Is one of the new Raw superstars not allowed to be in town?"

A squeal left my lips as I threw my arms around his neck "You're going to be working with us? The Covenant and Kiddo Corp, it'll be like OVW all over again!"

Lavitz calmed me down slowly as he paid for my drink and cinnamon roll before leading the way over to the only free table. I sat down with my back to the window and gave Lavitz the once over. "Have you and Drake been taking care of yourselves? I better not hear about either one of you flashing the divas!" I teased

He laughed softly to himself and leaned forward "How's little Angie and Jr.?"

I smiled happily at him and launched into a story about Angels latest birthday. When I got to SJ I froze, Lavitz and Shawn were the best of friends, but they always seemed to be in competition when it came to me and other girls that they were friends with. "SJ's good, he has a match at Tribute to the Troops with Kevin Nash."

Lavitz nodded as a weird look appeared on his face "I heard Beth Phoenix called you out in the locker room; heard you're going against her tonight for the Diva championship."

"Yeah I made a bit of a rash decision, but I'm ready for the fight. I've trained all week and have learned a few moves from some of the wrestlers." I said as I wrapped my hands around the worm hot chocolate mug. "Where's Drake, did you get him drunk and leave him at the hotel again?"

"No," Lavitz said rolling his eyes "He's somewhere around here."

I reached across the table and grabbed his hand "It's really nice to see you again Lav, I'll see you later." I held back the laugh at the look he gave me from me calling him the old name Drake and I used to call him. I got to my feet and moved around the table to give him a quick hug. Out of habit, my lips fell onto his cheek before conscious thought slipped through. My eyes widened slightly as a blush appeared on my cheeks "Sorry, I should go." I practically ran from the little place; right past two people who looked all too familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"From Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in at 135 pounds Kensi Helmsley!" Thriving Ivory's Angels on the Moon started playing as I stepped through the curtain and out onto the stage.

I was more nervous then I thought I would ever be as I walked down the ramp toward the ring where Beth Phoenix stood screaming about making me cry or something crazy that her and Natalya are always going on and on about. I slid under the bottom rope and got to my feet. Adrenaline crept up on me as the bell rang starting the match.

I waited for her to make the first move; I was not an idiot enough to go for her first. Her big fist came toward my face faster then I thought. Just barely, I dived out of the face and threw a leg out to trip her into the turnbuckle. I grabbed a fist full of hair and slammed her face into the turnbuckle.

"Get her out of the corner," the referee yelled

I pulled Beth from the turnbuckle and threw her down onto the mat "If you're going to make me cry then do it already!" I yelled challengingly

Beth growled and her foot slammed into my stomach. I bent over in pain; rule number one of mouthing off, be able to block out pain. Then her foot landed on the side of my face, and I fell to the mat. Stars were shinning in my eyes as I felt a hand on my leg.

"Now…you cry." And she moved me into position for the cloverleaf. Pain shot through my leg as she pulled my legs up while sitting on my back, but there was no way in hell I would let her know I was in pain.

_Pedigree, sweet chin music, and a spear. _ All were good moves I could do, but I had to be on my feet.

With all the strength I could muster, I managed to roll on my back and get the Glamizon off of me. Rolling quickly to my left, I crouched down in the left corner to get ready to capitalize the one move I had ever tried to learn from Adam Copeland.

Beth got back to her feet and turned around to see where I had gone. The moment she turned to face me I crashed into her, knocking the air out of both of us; I hadn't exactly done my best at softening the blow for myself. I quickly covered and counted out the three count in my head. The moment the bell rang I grabbed the diva title from the ref and rolled out of the ring.

"She did it COLE! Kensi Helmsley is the new Unified Diva Champion!" King yelled as I held the belt high above my head and tears fell down my face.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I turned around to find Luke, Matt, Nate, and Shawn standing with me on the ramp. I pulled Shawn's face down and placed a quick kiss on his lips then turned back around to face the crowd. I had done it; my childhood dream of holding a WWE championship had come true.

We made our way back stage and into the crowd of divas waiting to congratulate me.

"We should go out and celebrate," Eve decided as we made our way back to the divas locker room.

I shrugged my shoulders "Sure, just let me shower real fast and send a message to SJ then we can go." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed to the showers.

So what do you think? Review and keep reading! Thanks


End file.
